Power electronics devices are often utilized in high-power electrical applications, such as inverter systems for hybrid electric vehicles and electric vehicles. Such power electronics devices include power semiconductor devices such as power IGBTs and power transistors thermally bonded to a substrate. The substrate may then be further bonded to a cooling structure, such as a heat sink. With advances in battery technology and increases in electronics device packaging density, operating temperatures of power electronics devices have increased and are currently approaching 200° C. which require increasing the size of the cooling structures. Accordingly, alternative cooling structures for power electronics devices are desired.